My Ending
by Lunny21
Summary: Semua tentang Luhan dan Sehun yang terjebak dalam 'friendzone'. Mereka saling, menyayangi, saling berbagi, saling melindungi. Namun, mereka tak bisa saling memiliki. Tapi bukankah akhir adalah hal yang selalu tak bisa kita duga bukan? Jadi, bagaimana ending kisah Hunhan? / HUNHAN WORLD/ GENDERSWITCH (GS)/ Romace,Drama/FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT/ ONESHOOT


**MY ENDING**

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun

- Xi Luhan ( GS )

Other Cast :

Oh Yixing ( GS )

Oh Jungmyeon

Xi Kyuhyun

Xi Sungmin ( GS )

Byun Baekhyun

RATE : T+ ( 18 tahun keatas )

Genre : drama, romance

**FOR BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT**

* * *

><p>Akhir – akhir ini cuaca di kota – kota Korea Selatan tampak sering mendung. Membuat semua orang harus rela sibuk menenteng payung kemana pun mereka pergi sebagai bentuk jaga – jaga saat awan mulai melepaskan airnya. Seperti yang terjadi di kota Incheon, langit kota itu tampak pekat. Membuat orang takut keluar rumah. Langit yang mendung, air hujan mulai jatuh setitik demi setitik. Sangat cocok untuk teman hati yang sedang galau.<p>

Mata tajam seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun tengah memandang keluar jendela mobil. Ia baru saja tiba sekitar satu jam yang lalu dari Hongkong. Sebentar lagi ia kan menginjak di tanah kelahirannya. Tapi entah mengapa sedari tadi ia hanya diam dengan wajah ditekuk. Sejak kecil dia sudah dibawa orang tuanya ke Hongkong, maklum mobilitas Appa-nya sangat tinggi. Ayahnya adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan otomotif. Jadi, ayahnya sering berpindah – pindah dari negara satu ke negara lainnya. Demi kelancaran bisnisnya. Laki – laki cilik itu merasa sebal, baru beberapa bulan ia masuk _Elementary School_ disana. Sudah diajak pindah saja oleh orang tuanya. Itu artinya dia harus beradaptasi lagi jika harus bersekolah disini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam. Menyebalkan, padahal di sekolah ia baru saja mendapat teman banyak. Ada teman – temannya yang bisa diajak main mobil – mobilan, main _playstation_, main bola. Mengingat teman – temannya waktu di Hongkong malah membuat dirinya mengkerut sebal. Uhh, apa teman – temannya nanti juga akan seasik itu? Ia terus memikirkan hal itu dalam hati.

Sang ibu yang mengetahui kegelisahan anaknya pun menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang menggapai surai anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia juga mengerti, jika ini akan sulit bagi anaknya untuk bersosialisasi kembali. mengingat anaknya yang susah untuk mencari teman. Anaknya adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih diam dari pada banyak omong, tapi tak jelas arahnya. Ia lebih suka berbicara seperlunya saja. Walaupun dia punya banyak teman di Hongkong, tapi tetap saja mereka tak pernah tau tentang seluk beluk anaknya. Mereka sekadar teman bermain. Anaknya tak pandai mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan kecuali padanya. Ia akan menceritakan apapun padanya. Termasuk keengganan anaknya pindah lagi ke kampung halaman mereka ini.

" Sehunnie... Jangan cemberut lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah baru kita. Senyum, okay? " Bujuk wanita cantik pada putranya yang tengah duduk di jok belakang sambil memeluk boneka koalanya.

" Hmmm.. Sehunnie mengantuk " jawabnya sewot sambil menyamankan duduknya dan memejamkan matanya.

Ibu Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya. Suaminya menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik – baik saja.

Mobil milik keluarga Oh telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan perumahan elite di Kota Seoul. Sepertinya, putra tampan keluarga Oh benar – benar terlelap hingga tak menyadari bahwa mobil yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti. Ayah Sehun, Oh Jungmyeon yang melihat anaknya masih terlelap dengan boneka koala yang masih dipelukannya. Oh Jungmyeon tersenyum sejenak melihat wajah putranya yang sangat manis saat tertidur sebelum ia menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya menuju ke kamarnya. Barang – barang dikediaman keluarga Oh telah tertata rapi sejak kemarin. Maka dari itu hari ini mereka tinggal menempatinya saja. Bahkan dirumah mereka sekarang, sudah ada para maid yang siap melayani mereka.

" Yeobo, besok jangan masuk ke kantor dulu, ne? kita perlu menyapa tetangga sebelah rumah kita " Ucap Yixing selaku Nyonya Oh dirumah ini setelah melihat suaminya menuruni tangga. Setelah menggendong Sehun menuju kamarnya. Oh Jungmyeon hanya tertawa pelan mendengar permintaan sang istri. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang membelakanginya sibuk menata bunga di meja sebelah ruang tamu. Ia meraih pinggang istrinya secara perlahan yang sukses membuat Yixing memekik kaget.

" Ayolah yeobo, jujur saja kau ingin berlama – lama denganku " Goda Jungmyeon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya. Jungmyeon memicing heran dengan kelakuan suaminya.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanyanya galak. Jungmyeon beralih memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu sempit istrinya. Yixing malah semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Mengunjungi tetangga sebelah rumah tidaklah memakan waktu seharian. Ohh.. atau kau ingin meminta waktuku besok untuk membuatkan adik untuk Sehunnie? " Ucap Jungmyeon masih dengan nada menggoda. Mata Yixing melebar mendengar godaan suaminya.

" Jangan harap! " serunya sambil memukulkan bunga didahi suaminya. Sampai beberapa mahkota bunganya pun ikut berhamburan.

Jungmyeon berkacak pinggang setelah kepergian istrinya. Huhh, susah sekali merayu istrinya untuk memiliki anak lagi. Sabar...

Matahari telah menyeruak masuk ke celah – celah jendela kamar milik anak laki – laki kecil itu. Mengingat hari sudah pagi, ia mengingat pula bahwa ia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Ia melirik sekeliling kamarnya. Penuh dengan mainan yang tertata rapi di lemari sudut ruangan. Ia melirik lagi di sebelahnya terdapat sofa yang sepertinya sangat empuk, mungkin sofa itu sengaja dipasang untuk melihat televisi mengingat terdapat benda elektronik yang berukuran besar terpampang di depannya. Lengkap dengan _playstation _dibawanya. Sehun dengan enggan menurunkan tubuhnya dari kasur. Ia perlahan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang utama keluarganya. Di lihatnya ibunya yang tengah sibuk memasak dibantu para maid.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di ruang keluarga yang tempatnya disisi dalam rumahnya. Ruang itu terdapat sebuah kaca sebagai dinding yang langsung tembus ke arah luar rumah. Ia dengan malas memandang ke arah luar, tepatnya rumah tetangganya itu. Apa disana ada anak seumuran dengan dirinya yang bisa diajak untuk bermain? Ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya namun seseorang muncul dari balkon rumah tetangganya tersebut. Seorang anak perempun dengan mata berbinar lucu, rambut hitam sebahu, dengan kaos putih dan rok tutu berwarna pink menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya. Ohh, jangan lupakan boneka rusa yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Sehun merasa penasaran dengan gadis cilik itu. Ia berpindah menuju sofa di sebelahnya, agar tubuhnya tak terlalu kelihatan jika dilihat dari balkon rumah itu. Garis besarnya, Sehun tak mau ketahuan sedang mengintip. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah berbincang riang dengan boneka rusanya. Seolah bonekanya itu bisa menjawabnya kapan saja. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah laku gadis pemilik boneka rusa tersebut. Sampai suara ayahnya menyadarkan lamunannya.

" Uri Oh Wangjangnim sudah bangun ternyata, apa jagoan Appa ini tidur nyenyak semalam? " tanya Oh Jungmyeon sambil membelai rambut halus anaknya. Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis dan mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

" Oohh.. Uri Sehunnie sudah bangun? Sini makan dulu sayang " Ajak sang Eomma yang lansung meraih Sehun dalam gendongannya. Sebenarnya Sehun agak risih masih diperlakukan oleh orang tuanya seperti adik bayi. Setiap kali Sehun protes, orang tuanya akan mengucap janji agar tidak melakukannya lagi. Tapi kemudian, mereka seakan lupa dengan janji mereka sendiri.

" Eomma. . Sehun sudah bisa jalan sendiri. " rajuk Sehun dengan kelakuan orang tuanya yang tak bisa berubah terhadapnya.

" Ne, Arraseo Oh Wangjangnim. Cha, sekarang mari kita makan. Setelah itu kita berkenalan dengan tetangga baru kita " Ucap Yixing setelah meletakkan Sehun di kursi sebelahya.

" Tetangga? Yang ada disebelah rumah kita itu? " Tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah rumah yang tadi ia lihat.

" Iyaa. Dan sepertinya keluarga itu punya seorang putri yang seumuran denganmu Sehunnie, jadi sebentar lagi kau akan punya teman " Timpal Oh Jungmyeon sebelum memulai makannya.

Sehun beserta keluarganya telah berada di kediaman keluarga Xi. Sang kepala keluarga memiliki pencampuran darah dari China dan Korea. Sehingga, ia terlahir dengan marga Xi dengan nama Korea setelahnya, Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mempunyai istri asli keturunan Korea yang bernama Sungmin. Sehun memperhatikan kedua orang dihadapannya kini. Mereka berdua sangat ramah. Dan sepertinya, orang tuanya sangat cocok berbincang dengan keluarga Xi. Apalagi baru di ketahui bahwa Xi Kyuhyun juga seorang CEO di bidang properti.

Sehun duduk manis diantara Ayah dan Ibunya, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke seluruh penjuru rumah, mencari gadis boneka rusa. Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

"EEEOOOMMMMAAAAAA " lengkingan suara makhluk kecil dengan dress berwarna pink menyeruak ke arah ruang tamu. Tanpa sadar Sehun menegakkan duduknya, seolah ia sedang sangat antusias menunggu kehadiran pemilik suara itu. Tak lama muncullah gadis berpipi gembil, dengan rambut hitam legam berhias bandu berwarna pink baby, lihatlah matanya berbinar – binar lucu, dan jangan lupakan boneka rusa yang akan selalu dibawa dan dipeluknya dimanapun ia berada.

Sehun sering mendengar guru TK dan Eommanya bercerita tentang adanya sebuah malaikat di dunia ini yang akan selalu menolong seorang anak yang berhati baik dan tidak nakal. Sehun jadi mengingat kebaikan apa yang pernah ia perbuat sampai ia dipertemukan dengan seorang mailaikat di depannya saat ini. Ohh, mungkin karena dia selalu menuruti keinginan orang tuanya, sampai – sampai Tuhan berbaik hati padanya.

" Ohh anak Eomma sudah cantik. Chaa, Lulu bersalam kepada Oh Ahjussi dan Oh Ahjumma dulu " Ucap Nyonya Xi setelah putri kecilnya berhambur kepelukannya dan memandang tiga orang di depannya dengan mata mengerjap – ngerjap lucu.

" Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi, Ahjumma.. Choneun Luhan Imnida " Ucap Luhan dengan aksen yang sangat imut. Luhan memperkenalkan diri sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan cara membungkuk dan mengangkat ujung dress-nya ke atas. Layaknya seorang putri. Dan Sehun seketika bersumpah, dia tidak akan pernah meluapakan lantunan suara itu sampai kapanpun.

"Aigooo... Lulu cantik sekali. Sini boleh Ahjumma gendong " Yixing merasa gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Luhan. Dengan wajah tersipu perlahan Luhan mendekat kearah Yixing dan duduk dipangkuan Yixing dengan posisi menghadap kesamping, tepat menghadap ke arah Sehun.

" Mulai sekarang, Lulu panggil Ahjumma, Eomma saja. Okay? ". Luhan hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

" Ini putra Eomma. Chaa.. kalian berkenalan " Ucap Yixing sambil mengarahkan tangan Luhan kearah Sehun. Sehun meraih tangan mungil itu.

" Sehun " / " Luhan " Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kedua orang tua mereka tertawa melihat kekompakan anak – anak mereka, bahkan di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Luhan masih memandangi Sehun sambil mengerjap imut.

" Oh Sehun Imnida " Ujar Sehun setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

" Sehunnie, Annyeong.. " Sapa Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Lulu, Sehun lebih tua satu tahun darimu. Kau harus memanggilnya 'Oppa'" Kata Sungmin lembut. Luhan tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Membuat Sehun tak tau harus berbuat apa.

" Sehunnie Oppa " sapa Luhan lagi, kali ini dengan senyum manis bak malaikat miliknya. Dan Sejak saat itu Sehun tau, bukan seorang teman yang ia cari.

* * *

><p>" XIAO LUUU... " Teriak seorang namja dengan nafas terengah – engah. Ia sepertinya tengah mengejar seorang gadis yang sepertinya tak memedulikan terikannya. Sang namja meraih tangan gadis itu dan membungkuk dengan satu tangan yang memegang lututnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya sejenak.<p>

" Hehh.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku? " Tanya sang namja tak terima dengan menowel ujung dahi sang gadis.

" Kau telat menjemputku 10 menit Oh Sehuunnn. " Ucap si gadis yang bernama Luhan itu dengan sebal. Sehun terkekeh melihat tampang menggemaskan gadis yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Wajah ditekuk, dengan bibir yang di manyunkan.

" Hehh.. Aku itu Oppa-mu! Jadi, panggil aku Sehun Oppa, arra? " Sergah Sehun.

" Malaassss " cibir Luhan sambil melenggang pergi. Namun sebelum ia beranjak, Sehun telah merik Luhan ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mereka berjalan dengan lengan Sehun yang bertengger manis di bahu sempit Luhan.

" Setidaknya tunggulah dulu Lu, biasanya juga kita berangkat sekolah jam segini "

" Itu karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SHS, aku tak mau reputasiku hancur dihari pertama karena terlambat. " Jawab Luhan masih sewot.

" Heii, kau kenapa suka marah sekali hari ini? Kau sedang PMS Lu? Tapi hari ini bukan waktunya kau sedang datang bulan " Tanya Sehun polos. Luhan menggeram tertahan. Bisa tidak sih, Sehun tidak membicarakan hal seperti itu ditengah jalan menuju sekolah. Luhan meringis ngeri jika ada yang dengar perkataan Sehun.

Memang benar, Sehun mengerti semua tentang Luhan. Begitupun juga Luhan. Dari hal paling kecil ke hal yang sangat _privacy. _Dari yang terucap maupun yang tak terucap. Tak ada rahasia diantara mereka. Itu telah menjadi janji diantara mereka. Walau hanya dengan sekali tatap, mereka berdua akan tau apa yang di tengah dirasakan oleh masing – masing. Tapi satu hal yang mereka ingkari, perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

" Ya! bisa tidak kau tidak membicarakan hal itu di tengah keramaian begini " Bisik Luhan dengan nada geram. Sehun jadi terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia jadi makin bersemangat menggoda yeoja rusa ini. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah cuping Luhan dan berbisik.

" Ukuran bra-mu bertambah ya? Sepertinya bertambah besar Lu." Mata Luhan terbelalak mendengar bisikan Sehun. Ia melihat ke arah dadanya yang memang ia akui saat ini sedang berhimpitan dengan dada sehun karena Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya. Luhan menggeram, wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga. Sehun yang sudah menyadari aura hitam di sekitar tubuh Luhan buru – buru melepas rangkulannya dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan dengan tertawa terbahak – bahak.

" YAAAAA! OH SEHUUUUUNNNNNNN! KAU AKAN MATI SEGERAAAAAAAAA! " Teriak Luhan melepaskan semua amarahnya. Sehun sangat bahagia mengganggu Luhan. Karena bagi Sehun, Luhan akan sangat imutt jika sedang merajuk bahkan marah sekalipun.

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor kelas Luhan. Ia menunggu Luhan selesai pelajaran dan mengajak gadis itu menuju kantin. Tak sedikit para gadis yang melewati Sehun memikik tertahan melihat pangeran sekolah mereka berada di dekat mereka. Namun Sehun seakan tidak peduli, ia hanya memainkan _handphone_ tanpa ambil pusing dengan tingkah mereka. Beginilah Sehun dihadapan orang lain, ia akan menjadi sosok dingin dan terkesan cuek. Tapi entah mengapa, sifatnya yang itu tak bisa ia terapkan di Luhan. Setiap kali melihat wajah Luhan, ia tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk tersenyum bahkan tertawa terbahak sekalipun.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Ia memandang heran gadis yang baru saja melewati sehun berteriak histeris hanya karena melihat Sehun. Tak ubahnya seperti teman – temannya yang baru keluar dari kelas, tiba – tiba saja wajah mereka bersemu merah ketika tepat di depan Sehun. Namun setelah beberapa meter melewati Sehun mereka akan berteriak histeris. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran.

" Hehh, mereka kenapa? Kau habis menakut – nakuti mereka? " Tanya Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti arah pertanyaan Luhan. Kemudian Luhan mendengus sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada gadis – gadis yang melewatinya. Sehun baru paham.

" Ohh.. Mana aku tahu, terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun mungkin " Jawab Sehun santai sambil merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Luhan lagi. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kepedean sahabatnya itu. Lalu seolah baru tersadar, seketika Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Ia berpura – pura membenahi rok diatas lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya mengingat observasi dari Sehun tadi. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Setelah mengerti ia tertawa pelan dan menarik Luhan kembali ke dalam rangkulannya.

" Aku tidak akan membahas soal ukuran bra lagi " bisik Sehun perlahan. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya siap mngeplak kepala Sehun. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Sehun lebih dulu menarik tangan luhan sampi melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Dan tangan Sehun beralih memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan melebarkan matanya kaget. Ohh, dia paling senang saat – saat seperti ini. Tapi dia sangat benci jika jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat Sehun memeluknya, ia takut Sehun akan mendengarnya.

" Jangan menggunakan kekerasan disini padaku, atau kau akan diganggu oleh fans – fansku Lu " Ucap Sehun sangat lembut. Kalau saja Luhan dalam keadaan sadar, ia tidak akan segan – segan menendang bokong Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa, rengkuhan Sehun seolah berhasil memutuskan sistem kerja sarafnya. Sehun memandang wajah cantik gadis didepannya ini. Ia tersenyum sangat manis, senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapun.

" Kajja! " Sehun kembali merangkul Luhan menuju ke kentin. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap iri kearah pasangan itu. Termasuk para namja yang baru saja tadi pagi sudah mendedikasikan diri sebagai _hardcore fans_ dari Luhan. Nyatanya, siang ini hati mereka seolah terhempas melihat yeoja idaman mereka di gandeng pria lain. Dan hari itupun diisi dengan nyanyian patah hati di seluruh penjuru sekolah karena Pangeran dan Putri idaman mereka seolah tak terpisahkan. Mereka hanya menyimpulkan apa yang di depan mata mereka saja. Mereka menganggap bahwa Sehun dan Luhan benar – benar sepasang kekasih. Walaupun, kenyataannya mereka tak lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Pada sore harinya Sehun telah bertengger diatas sepeda kayuh berukuran sedang di depan rumah Luhan. Dengan tak henti – hentinya ia membunyikan bel sepeda itu. Luhan keluar rumah dengan keadaan sebal karena dirasa Sehun sangat berisik. Ia menggunakan kaos rumahan biasa berwarna _baby blue_ dengan _hot pant_ yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Baru Luhan akan membuka mulutnya ingin mengomel pada Sehun tiba – tiba rahangnya menggantung begitu saja. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat sepeda yang kini dinaiki Sehun.

" Se- Sehun i-ini... " Luhan serasa tak percaya bisa melihat sepeda ini lagi. Pasalnya sepeda ini yang ia tau sudah lama menghuni gudang rumah Sehun, setelah rusak karena pernah diajak Sehun dan Luhan jatuh di rawa belakang kompleks perumahan mereka saat mereka kecil dulu. Alhasil mereka pulang dengan sekujur tubuh dipenuhi lumpur dengan keadaan sepeda yang sangat mengenaskan. Bagian penyangga ban depan patah. Untung, keduanya tidak apa – apa. Bahkan setelah mereka terjatuh mereka sama – sama tertawa terbahak menertawai wajah satu sama lain yang tak rupa karena dihiasi lumpur. Waktu itu kedua ibu mereka sangat marah dan khawatir, sampai akhirnya Nyonya Oh memutuskan menyimpan sepeda itu digudang. Dan sekarang, Luhan kini melihat lagi saksi kecilnya bersama Sehun dulu.

" Aku meminta Pak Kang membetulkannya tadi. Chaa, kita perlu merayakan hari pertama uri Princess masuk SHS " Ucap Sehun ceria. Luhan tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Ia langsung menghambur ke arah belakang sepeda Sehun. Dan mencari tumpuan agar dia bisa berdiri di belakang Sehun. Tanpa perintah ia langsung mengalunkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Ia seolah terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Dulu, kemanapun ia pergi Sehun akan selalu mengantarnya dengan sepeda ini. Saat Luhan kesepian dirumah, maka Sehun akan mengajaknya jalan – jalan dengan sepeda ini. Saat mereka membeli Bubble Tea di seberang kompleks. Saat mereka berangkat maupun pulang sekolah, mereka menolak tawaran orang tua mereka untuk mengantar jemput mereka dengan mobil. Sehun lebih memilih mengayuh sepeda dan Luhan lebih memilih berdiri sambil merangkul leher Sehun dari belakang. Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan dan sempurna.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke daerah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Hari telah berubah menjadi senja namun mereka tak juga kunjung sampai ke tempat tujuan. Bukan karena Luhan bosan, tapi karena merasa kasian melihat Sehun yang seperti kelelahan karena jalannya sangat menanjak. Bulir peluh Sehun terus keluar dari dahinya. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia mengeluh, karena dengan Luhan yang saat ini tengah memeluknya dari belakang sudah serasa seperti doping baginya.

Sehun menghentikan sepedanya di sebuah jalanan setapak. Di depan mereka menjulang sebuah gundukan bukit kecil dengan rumput yang sangat hijau. Sehun lalu manarik tangan Luhan menaiki bukit tersebut. Luhan hanya diam mengikuti kemanapun Sehun akan membawanya pergi. Tapi setelah itu Luhan merasa terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Apa yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah sebuah keindahan sejati. Jika ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan lebih dari cantik, Luhan akan dengan senang hati memberikannya pada tempat ini. Di bawahnya terhampar rumah – rumah penduduk yang satu persatu mulai menyalakan lampu untuk menyambut malam. Sedang didepannya saat ini, langit jingga berpendar dengan indahnya mengiringi tidur sang matahari. Luhan terlalu terkagum dengan tempat ini.

Tapi bagi Sehun keindahan didepannya tidak akan bisa menandingi keindahan nyata yang berada disampingnya kini. Wajah Luhan yang diterpa sinar matahri sore semakin menguarkan kecantikan gadis itu. Sehun perlahan beringsut ke arah gadis yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut langsing Luhan dan menarik gadis itu semakin dekat kearahnya.

_Kau lebih indah dari mereka Lu.._ Ucap Sehun yang tentunya hanya sebatas hati.

" Sehun, ini sangat indah... " kagum Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di perutnya.

" Siapa dulu yang mengenalkanmu dengan tempat seperti ini... " Kata Sehun sambil menyombongkan dirinya. Luhan mendengus lalu menghempaskan tangan Sehun dari perutnya.

" Kau sungguh tak asik " rajuk Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dua senti. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang tengah cemberut seperti itu. Sehun merentangkan tangannya lebar sambil tersenyum lebar.

" cha! hari ini uri Princess telah resmi jadi siswa SHS. Semoga dia akan menjadi murid yang pintar dan tidak nakal " Seru Sehun lantang seolah ia sedang membacakan sebuah pidato di depan ribuan orang. Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun. Sehun menaikkan alisnya mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. luhan yang mengerti langsung menghambur kepelukan Sehun.

" Terimakasih Sehun, aku merasa lengkap denganmu " ucap Luhan tulus. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

" Jangan pernah meninggalkanku " kata Luhan yang tanpa sadar membuat pelukan Sehun sedikit mengendur. Ia menjadi teringat ucapan kedua orang tuanya semalam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membuang pikiran itu jauh – jauh. Ia ingin menikmati waktunya dulu bersama Luhan.

" Hemm.. aku tak akan pernah pergi darimu. Walaupun aku terpaksa, percayalah hatiku selalu ada untukmu " Ucap Sehun dalam.

" _So Cheessyyy "_ Luhan terkikik sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun, sehingga ia bisa menciptakan sebuah jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun. Mereka saling menatap lama menyelami keindahan mata masing – masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Posisi mereka masih saling memeluk. Luhan yang mulai gugup memejamkan mata begitu erat saat bibir Sehun sedikit lagi akan menempel pada bibirnya. Sehun berhenti melihat Luhan yang seakan sangat gugup, ia tersenyum sesaat lalu beralih menyapukan bibirnya pada kening Luhan. Mata Luhan terbuka spontan saat ia merasakan sebuah ciuman di keningnya, bukan di bibirnya. Apa?

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat tingkah Luhan yang saat ini sedang mengalihkan rasa malunya dengan pura – pura menata poninya. Sangat menggemaskan. Lihatlah pipi Luhan yang sedang bersemu merah. Bola matanya bergerak tak tentu.

" Apa? kau berharap ku cium di sini kan? " Goda Sehun sambil mencubit bibir merah Luhan. Luhan menepis tangan sehun kasar.

" Y- YA! A- Andweyo... Andwee... ". Sehun seketika terbahak melihat kegugupan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa ditertawakan merasa kesal.

" YA! OH SEHUN! MATI KAU! MATI KAU! " Seru Luhan garang sambil menendang pantat Sehun bertubi tubi.

* * *

><p>Hari ini suasana kantin sangat ramai. Jadi Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan hanya membeli Bubble Tea lalu membawa ke taman belakang. Setelah membeli Bubble Tea, minuman favorit mereka, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke areal belakang gedung sekolah mereka. Disana terdapat sebuah taman yang cukup luas dan sepi. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah pohon maple yang sangat rindang. Mereka duduk di bawah sana dengan kepala Luhan yang terkulai di bahu Sehun. Mereka terdiam menikmati Bubble Tea masing – masing. Bagi mereka sebuah kebersamaan seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan. Dimana mereka saling berdekatan tanpa suatu ucapan. Bagi mereka telah cukup untuk menyalurkan segala perasaan mereka. Perasaan hangat, melindungi, berbagi. Namun tak saling memiliki.<p>

" Luu... " panggil Sehun dengan suara berat. Seolah ia sedang berusaha melepaskan sebuah beban. Luhan hanya bergumam sebagai sebuah jawaban tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sehun.

" Ayahku adalah seorang CEO di perusahaannya. Ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Ayahku pergi. Sebelum di kembali lagi di Seoul aku tinggal di Hongkong lalu – ". Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan Sehun yang seolah seperti anak TK yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

" Heehhhhhh! Tak perlu kau ceritakan padaku, aku sudah hapal diluar kepala. Bahkan kau tanya berapa umurmu setiap saat ukuran celana dalammu bertambah, aku bisa menjawabnya dengan nilai seratus! " Luhan masih tergelak dengan tingkah Sehun yang sangat aneh. Sehun terkekeh lalu menunduk.

" kau benar, kau paling mengerti tentangku ". Lirih Sehun pelan. Seketika tawa Luhan terhenti. Ia memandangi Sehun yang masih memandang tanah di bawahnya.

" Sehunnie, waeyo? " Tanya Luhan sambil memegang lengan Sehun. Ia tau Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun merangkung pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan merasa ada hal buruk yang akan di dengarnya kali ini.

" Dengar Lu, sebenarnya semua ini bukanlah keinginanku. Aku mencoba merayu mereka tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku sadar mereka juga membutuhkanku karena aku adalah putra satu – satu yang mereka – "

" Katakan Sehun! " Sergah Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun.

" Aku harus mengikuti kepindahan Ayahku ke Tokyo ". Dan setiap kata yang Sehun katakan seolah seperti sayatan pisau bagi Luhan. Air mata sudah menganak di pipi Luhan. Sehun ke Tokyo sama dengan Sehun meninggalkannya sama dengan hari – hari tanpa Sehun lagi sama dengan ia kehilangan sebelah hatinya. Luhan menangis dalam diam masih menatap lurus kearah mata Sehun yang menatapnya dengan putus asa.

" Maaf Luhannie, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menemanimu di setiap tahunnya. Tapi... Tapi aku berjanji akan tetap menjagamu, walau aku tak ada di sisimu ". Luhan tak kuasa menahan isakkannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia menundukkan kepalannya dalam membuat tangan Sehun terlepas. Ia terisak, membuat tubuhnya terguncang. Sehun sangat membenci dirinya saat itu juga. Ia telah membuat malaikat yang selama ini selalu ia lindungi, terlihat sangat rapuh. Baru Sehun akan merengkuh Luhan. Ia telah dihujani dengan pukulan – pukulan di dadanya.

" Dasar namja brengsek! pembohong! Kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku! Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada di sisiku! Kau bilang kau akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang akan selalu memelukku saat aku bahagia! kau bilang kau akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang menghapus air mataku! Lalu apa arti itu semua? KAU PEMBOHONG OH SEHUN! AKU MEMBENCIMU! PERGI KAU SANA! AKU TAK BUTUH ORANG PEMBOHONG SEPERTIMUUUUU! " Luhan seolah kalut. Ia mengucapkan semua dengan sangat cepat dengan memukul – mukul dada Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Meredam isakan Luhan yang semakin mengeras. Tangan Luhan sudah terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

" Aku memang namja brengsek dan pembohong Luhannie. Maafkan aku... " Lirih Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Sesaat Luhan merasakan bahunya membasah. Dan hari itu sepasang sahabat menangis bersama di bawah pohon maple.

* * *

><p>Satu minggu berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa bisa dicegah. Malam ini hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Sungguh disayangkan karena malam ini sebetulnya banyak sekali agenda yang ingin dilakukan oleh sepasang sahabat ini. Mengingat salah satunya besok pagi akan meninggalkan yang lain. Mereka saat ini sedang menghangatkan diri di loteng rumah Sehun. Jangan bayangkan loteng dengan keadaan kumuh. Loteng ini seolah menjadi markas bagi mereka sejak kecil. Terdapat mainan – mainan kecil mereka yang masih tertata rapi si sebuah nakas kayu berukuran sedang. Ada juga single bed yang langsung mengarah ke sebuah jendela. Dulu waktu kecil, tempat itu mereka jadikan investigasi bintang, karena mereka bisa melihat bintang secara langsung disana, mereka merasa lebih dekat dengan bintang. Bahkan mereka pernah menemukan dua buah bintang yang selalu bersama dan menamai kedua bintang tersebut dengan Hun-Han.<p>

" Ahh.. Kita tidak bisa melihat Hun dan Han " Gumam Luhan sedih. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun sambil menatap jendela yang terus di tetesi air.

" Kau bisa melihatnya kapan pun Lu " Entah kenapa Luhan merasa jengkel dengan jawaban Sehun.

" Aku? Hanya aku? Kau tak ingin lagi melihatnya? Ahh geurae, sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkanku. Dan kau tidak akan lagi memikirkan hal bodoh tentang bintang itu " Kata Luhan dengan nada sarkastik.

" ..."

" Kau mungkin juga akan melupakanku begitu saja setelah sampai disana. Orang – orang di jepang kan sangat asik diajak berteman "

"..."

" Ohh.. Bahkan kau akan melupakan segala hal tentang kita. Ohh buat apa juga masih mengingat tentang hal bodoh kita. Lagipula kau – "

"Eemmpphh"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan bibir Sehun yang tiba – tiba membungkam bibirnya. Sehun merasa marah dengan Luhan yang seakan meragukannya. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan tiap detikpun hidupnya bersama gadis dihadapannya ini. Sehun berubah melumat Luhan kasar. Ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan. Luhan melenguh oleh perlakuan Sehun. Seakan tersadar, Sehun melepaskan tautannya bersama Luhan, menciptakan benang saliva diantara bibir mereka. Dengan sama – sama terengah, Sehun menghapus jejak saliva di bibir yang selalu sukses membuat Sehun tergoda ini. Sehun menempelkan dahinya di kening Luhan.

" Lu... dengar! jarak bukanlah suatu hal untuk kita saling memandang langit yang sama. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu sedetikpun, bahkan sampai Tuhan memaksapun. Aku akan tetap mencari setiap kenangan kita hingga aku tak mampu sekalipun. Jadi, jangan meragukanku. okay? "

Luhan mengangguk patuh, lama mereka saling menatap. entah siapa yang memulai. Kedua bibir itupun kembali bertaut. Dengan tautan yang lebih lembut, bahkan Luhan kini mulai membalas setiap pagutan yang diberikan Sehun. Lidah Sehun telah menjelajah masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan, seolah tertantang LUhan juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga terjadi pergulatan lidah disana. Salivapun telah mengalir di ujung bibir mereka. Merasa masih membutuhkan oksigen, Luhan menepuk pelan dada Sehun. Dengan mengerang Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dan beralih ke leher jenjang dan mulus milik sahabatnya itu.

" Ahhh... " Desahan Luhan bagaikan sebuah nyanyian paling merdu yang pernah Sehun dengar. Dengan semangat ia mengecupi leher Luhan tanpa meninggalkan sebuah jejak. Tangan Sehun pun tak tinggal diam, ia sudah merambat menuju dada Luhan yang kenyal dan berisi. Luhan makin di mabuk oleh sapuan tangan Sehun pada payudaranya.

"Ahhhh... Seeehhhuuunnn " Luhan makin mendesah kencang saat bibir lembut Sehun telah sampai di dadanya. Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka kancing ketiga teratas milik Luhan. Seolah tak sabar Sehun mengeluarkan payudara kenyal milik Luhan dari kungkungan bra-nya tanpa melepasnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan penuh damba ia melahap nipple pink kecoklatan milik Luhan.

" Euunnggghhhhh Sehhuuunnnn " Luhan seolah melayang dengan perlakuan Sehun. Ia melirik kebawah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Bibir tipis Sehun yang tengah mengulum nipplenya bergantian dengan lihai dan kedua tangannya yang meremas payudaranya dengan cara sangat memabukkan bagi Luhan. Ia meremat sprei di bawahnya, menahan gejolak yang seperti sudah berada di ubun – ubunnya.

Perlahan Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dan kembali menciumnya dengan ganas. tangan Sehun sudah beralih pada ujung resleting celanannya. Seakan terhenyak dengan apa yang terjadi, Luhan mendorong keras tubuh Sehun. Sehun yang masih terengah – engah dan wajahnya masih di penuhi oleh kilatan nafsu merasa tertampar dengan keadaan yeoja yang berada di bawahnya saat ini.

BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! makinya pada diri sendiri. Ia hampir saja menodai malaikat putih yang selalu dijaganya.

" Hiks.. " Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dan saat itu juga Sehun ingin membakar dirinya sendiri.

" L-Lu..." lidah Sehun mendadak kelu.

" Mianhae sehun " Luhan bangkit sambil membenahi letak bajunya yang berantakan kemudian berlari keluar dari loteng.

Luhan terus berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Ia tak peduli bahwa bajunay telah basah kuyub. Ia ingin segera mengunci dirinya dikamar. Tidak, ia tidak marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya tadi. Hanya saja mengingat kembali Sehun akan meninggalkannya setelah ia memberikan semuanya pada Sehun sangatlah menyakitkan. Apa gunanya ia memberikan tubuhnya pada Sehun jika pria itu akan tetap pergi?

Tanpa Luhan sangka, sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya. Tangan itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Luhan. dan Luhan tau siapa pemilik tangan yang sedang merengkuhnya kali ini.

" Luhan, maafkan Oh Sehun yang berengsek. Aku sangan bodoh tak bisa menjagamu dengan benar. Kau boleh menghukumku dengan cara apapun, tapi tolong jangan membenciku. Maafkan aku Luhan, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu... " Satu pernyataan Sehun yang malah membuat Luhan terisak keras.

" Maaf aku mengotori persahabatan kita dengan perasaan itu, tap sungguh Luhan. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu sedetik pun. Bahkan, aku merasakan getaran itu saat kedua orang tua kita mengenelkan kita. maafkan aku Lu, jangan membenciku aku mohon... " Ucap Sehun begitu lirih. Perlahan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup pipi Sehun. Ia mencoba menyelami mata Sehun, dan ia tahu Sehun sedang bersungguh – sungguh. Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium Sehun tepat di bibir.

" Nadoo Saranghae Sehunniee " bukan senyum tulus, namun senyum miris yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

" Kau benar – benar namja paling berengsek yang pernah aku kenal! Aku menunggumu menyatakan cintamu selama 16 tahun hidupku, kenapa kau baru menyatakannya disaat kau akan meninggalkanku, Pabbo! " Ucap Luhan disela isakkannya.

" Mian.. Oh Sehun memang paling brengsek dan bodoh " Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Luhan.

" Sehun pabbo! " Kali ini Luhan tersenyum sangat manis.

" So, maukah kau menerima namja brengsek dan pabbo ini, princess? ". Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan sambil masih menggenngam kedua tangan Luhan. Lama Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit gugup.

" Shireo! " Jawab Luhan tegas.

" Ne? " tanya Sehun mencoba memastikan pendengarannya di bawah guyuran hujan saat ini.

" Aku tak mau menerima orang yang tak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku tak mau menerima orang yang akan meninggalkanku pergi " Setiap untaian perkataan Luhan terasa semakin jelas di telinga Sehun. Ia terpaku, dalam hatinya ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Siapa juga wanita yang mau menerima cinta seorang lelaki yang akan meninggalkannya. Tak terasa ia meneteskan air mata ditengah riuhnya terpaan air hujan. Ia sangat benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak menepati janji dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Ia sungguh membenci jarak yang harus menjelma sebagai pemisah. Disaat ia mendongak, ia menatap Luhan semakin melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi dirinya. Sehun merasa setiap langkah yang diambil Luhan saat ini adalah kehancuran baginya. Luhan berhenti melangkah mundur saat jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun mencapai dua meter.

" Tapi aku akan menunggu pertanggung jawabanmu tentang pertanyaanmu saat ini sampai kapanpun! " Teriak Luhan diantara derasnya air hujan yang jatuh. Setelah ia berteriak, Luhan buru – buru membalikkan badannya menuju kedalam rumahnya.

" AKU AKAN KEMBALI SETELAH EMPAT TAHUN LUUU... " Teriak Sehun tak kalah keras saking semangatnya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dan Ia yakin, Luhan akan mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>4 tahun kemudian<em>

Selama empat tahun setelah kepergian Sehun ke Tokyo, sifat Luhan benar – benar berubah. Gadis rusa yang biasanya ceria kini berubah menjadi lebih diam. Ia mencoba menjalani hidupnya senormal mungkin. Walaupun hanya tampaknya, ia tak mau membebani orang lain. Setelah empat tahun berlalu Sehun sesekali menghubungi Luhan, walau hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Sesekali? Ya, karena intensitas hubungan mereka berkurang setelah satu tahun berlalu saat Sehun naik ke tingkat akhir SHS. Mereka menjadi jarang berkomunikasi karena kesibukan Sehun maupun Luhan. Setelah itu, mereka menjadi jarang menghubungi. Namun, tak pernah sebersitpun Luhan lupa akan empat tahun yang telah dijanjikan Sehun. Walau sudah lebih dari 7 bulan dari tanggal perjanjian Sehun. Tapi Luhan tetap percaya akan janji Sehun kali ini.

Luhan jadi mengingat peristiwa pernyataan cinta Sehun dibawah guyuran air hujan saat itu. Malam itu, benar – benar waktu terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Karena, paginya orang tua Luhan menemukan anaknya dengan tubuh demam dan menggigil sangat hebat. Jadi, ia tak ikut mengantar SEhun dengan keluarganya ke airport. Tak ubahnya Sehun, setelah pesawatnya landing di Tokyo. Orang tua Sehun langsung melarikan Sehun ke rumah sakit karena berkondisi sama seperti Luhan.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang semakin cantik dari hari ke hari tengah berjalan di areal kampus. Ia sekarang mengambil sebuah jurusan designer dan saat ini ia baru selesai mengumpulkan tugas akhir semesternya.

" Heii Luu... kau terlihat buru – buru sekali ". Sapa teman Luhan yang sangat cerewet, Byun Baekhyun.

" Iyaa... Aku harus sampai di airport dua jam lagi " Ucap Luhan sambil melirik jamnya.

" Ohh... Kau mau menjemput pangeranmu itu " Baekhyun sudah mengetahui semua tentang kisah percintaan Luhan. Hasil dari rayuannya selama dua minggu.

" Bukan menjemputnya, lebih tepatnya menyeretnya segera kembali " Jawab Luhan sambil membayangkan ia benar – benar menyeret Sehun kembali ke Korea. Ia jadi geli sendiri. Baekhyun mencibir.

" Bilang saja kau tak bisa menahan rindumu Lu ". Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Mungkin juga sih, tapi ia sungguh tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi menunggu Sehun kembali. Bahkan beberapa bulan lagi sudah lima tahun ia pergi. Ia tak ingin membiarkan Sehun melepas tanggung jawabnya begitu saja. Sesaat setelahnya Luhan mulai memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menuju ke_ airport. _Orang tuanya juga tengah berada di perjalanan untuk mengantarnya, setelah itu membawa mobil Luhan pulang.

Suasana bandara cukup ramai, mungkin karena waktunya liburan semester jadi banyak yang ingin berlibur. Luhan suda siap dengan koper berwarna pink metalik di tangannya. Rencananya ia akan menginap selama seminggu disana, dan membawa Sehun pulang.

" Kalau sampai disana, jangan lupa kabari Appa dan Eomma. Jangan lupa memakai pakaian hangat, musim dingin sudah terasa. Appa dan Eomma sudah menyiapkan apartement untukmu menginap disana selama seminggu. Jangan lupa mengunjungi Eomma dan Appa Sehun sesekali. Dan sampaikan salam Appa dan Eomma kepada mereka ". Luhan mendengarkan patuh petuah dari sang Eomma. Setelahnya ia tersenyum manis pada orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Luhan memeluk Ayah dan ibunya bergantian sambil bergumam ia akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Setelah itu ia melambaikan tangannya dan terbang menuju masa depannya.

Sebenarnya ini sudah hari ketiga ia menginjakkan kaki di kota Tokyo. Namun, tak sekalipun ia keluar dari apartement-nya kecuali mencari makan di cafetaria apartement. Ia masih mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui Sehun nantinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia belum menghubungi Sehun sama sekali bahwa ia berada di Tokyo. Ia terlalu takut dan bingung. Takut jika Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih lain, atau sudah melupakannya. Bingung karena ia tak tau harus bicara apa saat bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tapi di pagi yang agak cerah hari ini, ia mencoba mendatangi rumah orang tua Sehun terlebih dahulu menyampaikan titipan orang tuanya pada mereka. Sesampainya Luhan disana, Ibu Sehun tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan. Lama mereka berpelukan melepas rindu, sampai akhirnya Yixing membawa Luhan masuk.

" Ohh Lulu sayang, kau terlihat semakin cantik nak.. " kagum Yixing sambil membelai pipi mulus Luhan.

" Luhan masih belum bisa menandingi kecantikan Eomma ". Yixing tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan.

" Apakah kau mencari Sehun? sayang sekali ia memiliki apartement-nya sendiri setelah ia lulus SHS " kata Yixing dengan nada menyesal.

" Ahh tidak Eomma, Luhan kesini ingin menyampaikan pesanan Eomma dan Appa saja " jawab Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Eomma Sehun.

Ddrrtttt dddrrrttttt

handphone milik Eomma Sehun bergetar, dan ia pun mengangkat sebuah telpone tersebut sambil menjauhi Luhan. Luhan hanya sibuk menunduk, tidak ia pungkiri ia sedikit kecewa tidak menemukan Sehun disini.

" Ahh Luhannie, bisakan Eomma minta tolong? Tolong belikan Eomma moccachino di perempatan depan ya? " Kata Eomma Sehun dari arah dapur masih dengan handphone yang bertengger di telinganya.

" Ne, Eomma.. "

Luhan langsung melesat kearah perempatan yang dimaksud oleh Eomma Sehun tadi. Walaupun sempat bingung, tak biasanya Eomma Sehun mengkonsumsi kopi. tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Dari jarak pandang Luhan saat ini ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan interior cafe ini. Semua dekor ditata sangat cantik dan menenangkan. Luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu Cafe, sekelebat ia melihat seperti sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Namun, yang membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dalam karena sosok itu tengah bergandengan tangan atau berpegangan atau entahlah yang jelas tangan itu saling bertaut dengan seorang wanita. Rasa penasaran Luhan sudah sampai di ubun – ubun. Dengan keras ia mendorong pintu Cafe. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya kali ini benar – bnera membuatnya hancur. Tenyata benar, sosok itu adalah Sehun, dengan seorang wanita. dan mereka sedang berpelukan. Luhan tak bisa berkata – kata lagi. Ia berlari keluar cafe dengan air mata yang sudah menganak di pipinya.

Sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi coffe pesanan Ibu Sehun. Yang ia tau, ia sekarang tengah hancur. lelaki yang ia tunggu selama ini, selama bertahun – tahun kini sepenuhnya telah meninggalkannya. Disaat ia menantikan kehadiran namja itu, ia dihadapkan dengan sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Tak terasa Luhan telah berlari jauh meninggalakan Cafe. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubungnya, Luhan merosot di trotoar jalan diantara orang yang berlalu lalang. Kenapa semua begitu menyakitkan baginya. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh mau menunggu orang yang belum tentu memikirkannya. Ia sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlalu berharap.

Disaat isakan tangis Luhan semakin hebat, datang seorang anak kecil dengan pipi gembil memberinya sebuah boneka rusa. Boneka ini mirip sekali dengan miliknya. Anak kecil tapi pun mengahapus air mata di pipi Luhan kemudia ia berlari meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Luhan melihat di tanduk rusa itu terselipkan sebuah kertas.

**_M_**

**_Meet you is what I'm grateful for the first time_**

Luhan berdiri lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Ia memutuskan kembali ke apartementnya. Ia ingin tidur untuk melupakan semuanya. Luhan melihat seorang kakek tua yang tengah duduk dibangku trotoar tengah tersenyum padanya. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk. Tapi tiba – tiba kakek itu berdiri memberinya setangkai bunga mawar merah. Dan disana terselip lagi sebuah kertas bertuliskan.

**_A_**

**_And your eyes remind me of an angel was real_**

Disetiap perjalanan Luhan akan terus menemui orang yang memberinya sebuah bunga mawar merah. Ia telah diberi 3 tangkai bunga mawar merah oleh orang yang berbeda dengan kertas berturut – turut bertuliskan.

**_R_**

**_Remember when I said I always be there. So I'll always there._**

**_R_**

**_Remember when I said I'll always take care of you. So I did_**

**_Y_**

**_You're the most precious thing that I've ever had_**

Luhan semakain mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, saat satpam di apartementnya kembali memberinya sebuah bunga mawar putih dengan bertuliskan.

**_M_**

**_May I ask your forgiveness? Even I was the most stupid like hell person that you've ever met. But one thing you need to know, I was one of the right man for you *smirk_**

Apa – apaan ini. Apakah ini sebuah permainan? Entah kenapa ia semakin marah dan jengkel pada satu orang. dan itu Sehun. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari menuju ruang apartment-nya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya ia melihat sebuah kertas berbentuk hati yang tertempel disana.

**_E_**

**_Emm.. You need to open the door first. kekeke_**

Dan dibalik kertas itu tertulis nama seseorang yang sangat ingin Luhan cekik saat ini. **OH SEHUN. **Dan Luhan telah sadar bahwa huruf tadi telah merangkai kata** MARRY ME. **Dengan kasar Luhan membuka pintu apartementnya dan matanya telah memerah melihat sosok pria tampan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis memandangnya. Baru selangkah kaki Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan, gadis itu melemparkan satu persatu barang yang telah diterimanya tadi ke arah Sehun.

" Dasar kau benar – benar namja brengsek Oh sehun! permainan apa lagi saat ini! Baru tadi aku melihatmu memeluk wanita lain, sekarang kau dihadapanku dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Apa yang kau inginkan?! " teriak Luhan mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata bening Luhan. Sehun malah tersenyum mendengar kemarahan Luhan. Ia lalu berlutut didepan Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

" Biar aku jelaskan satu persatu. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui kedatanganmu sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Ohh, atau bahkan saat kau masih berencana. Akulah orang yang menyiapkan segala keperluanmu, dari tiket pesawat hingga apartement-mu. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada orang tuamu karena telah merahasiakan ini dengan baik. Aku juga selalu menanyakan kabarmu setiap harinya kepada mereka tanpa pernah kau tau. Bahkan aku tau semua nilai semua mata kuliah dalam semua semester yang kau tempuh ". Luhan sempat tak percaya Sehun akan terus mengontrol setiap kegiatannya tiap hari. Dan Luhan sedikit merasa tersanjung karena masih ada dia disetiap hari Sehun.

" Tentang Eommaku tadi, aku yang meminta tolong padanya agar ia menyuruhmu ketempat Cafe itu, agar kau melihat a-de-gan tadi aku bersama wanita itu " Sehun sengaja menekankan kata adegan pada perkataannya.

" tap – "

" Sssttt... jangan menyela, biar aku jelaskan dulu okay... Sebenarnya ia adalah rekan kerjaku. Ia bekerja sebagai Event Organizer dalam berbagai acara. Dan aku memintanya untuk menjadi EO dalam acara sakralku nanti. Sebagai client yang merasa puas dengan konsepnya, boleh dong aku memberinya sebuah pelukan, walaupun harus mengorbankan air mata malaikatku ini terjatuh ". Luhan merasa tersipu setiap untaian diucapkan oleh Sehun.

" Lu, dua kali aku berlutut di depanmu. namun, kali ini berbeda dan aku pastikan ini yang terakhir kalinya aku meminta padamu " Sehun mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah yang didalamnya terdapat cincin pertama yang sangat cantik. Mata Luhan sudah merebak menahan haru.

" Mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupmu? Mau kah kau menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku? Walaupun aku adalah namja paling bodoh dan brengsek yang pernah kau temui. Lu, would you be my wife? " Sehun menawarkan penuh dengan ketulusan. Luhan sudah terisak haru dibuatnya.

" I do Sehun, I do. Aku mau, kau begitu membuatku sempurna ". Sehun bangkit dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan. Sehun beralih mengecup kedua mata Luhan bergantian.

" Saranghae Princess "

" Nado saranghae namja brengsek " Balas Luhan yang membuat Sehun terkekeh lalu setelahnya memberi Luhan sebuah ciuman kerinduang yang panjang dan memabukkan.

**END**

**Annyeong... Lunny kembali dengan ff baru hehe**

**maaf ya malah gak ngelanjutin ff The Time, masih dalam proses.**

**FF ini aku buat khusus untuk kakak Keke jenny ku tercinta haha**

**Just believe, Hunhan will never end. EVER**

**Review juseyoo :)**


End file.
